Of Shiny Discs And An Evil Clock
by SetoTheEvilNeko
Summary: Okay, I am having to reformat this, so hold tight. Ryou and Bakura are having some technology problems; Will anyone be able to help them?
1. You Foolish Mortals And Your Mathematics

Hello- for the sake of brevity –you can just call me Seto from now on. I am not the best with introductions, so I will just let you figure it out. Sorry if I sound a bit lethargic, I actually do move sometimes. Anyway:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shonen-Jump, or anything else that may have slipped in there unnoticed.  
  
:::Bakura Residence:::  
  
Ryou had been sitting in the middle of his living room floor for the past three hours, in an attempt to put together his new DVD player. A little far-fetched, eh? Well, it would be if he hadn't misplaced the instruction manual three hours ago. "Let me see. This goes here, and that goes there," stated one very confused hikari, "At least I think it does." Meanwhile, Bakura was lazing around on the couch with his new issue of Shonen-Jump.  
  
"You mortals and your pathetic forms of entertainment," mused the spirit, "In my day, we had much better things to do with our spare time than mathematics." This last statement apparently caught Ryou off guard. He looked up at his yami with an even more confused expression than before.  
  
"Um, Bakura, you know that I am not doing my homework, right?" The yami sat up slowly, relaxing his feet on the coffee table before him. He arched an eyebrow, "Good, I had hoped that I was starting to have an influence on your innocent little mind." Ryou just rolled his eyes and looked back up at the spirit. "Then why did you just mumble something about mathematics?"  
  
Bakura, a little ticked by his attitude, answered Ryou through slightly clenched teeth, "Because you kept rambling on about division earlier. I mean, call me old-fashioned, but that is nothing to get excited about." Ryou nearly sweat-dropped before bursting into an unbridled fit of laughter. First off, his yami had no clue that he had been talking about DVDs, and second, he thought to himself, "Yes, Bakura, you are old- fashioned; you are about as old as they come!!"  
  
"Why you little," Bakura snapped. "Oops," thought Ryou, "I forgot that we still share a mind link." The spirit uttered a string of curses on his light, followed by a characterized snarl, and went back to reading his manga.  
  
Ryou went back to his business as well, searching for that Ra-forsaken instruction manual. "Now where did I put that thing? I swear, it was larger than my history book, how could I lose something like that?" The boy looked up to see a very smug looking Bakura brandishing a newly 'found' tan booklet. "Looking for this?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou started with a look of pure annoyance gleaming in his eyes, "what is it with you and your obsession with stealing things, you kleptomaniac?!" At this, the tomb-robber shrugged, "Well, I was known as the King of Thieves, after all. People did have their reasons for calling me that." He tossed the booklet to his hikari, who fumbled trying to catch it. Bakura again went back to his reading. "Pathetic," he huffed.  
  
Okay guys, sorry that I have to end this here for right now. I am having to rewrite the entire story because it was primarily written in dialogue format. Oh well, I will update as soon as possible. Thanks to those of you that will hopefully review my story later on. 


	2. What Is It With Bakura And Tiny Booklets

Okay, I am very sorry for the delay and the short chapters, but I tend to have a very short attention------ What was that? Anyway, I will try to update this more often, perhaps with longer chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Shonen-Jump, or anything else that may have slipped in there unnoticed.  
  
Ryou sighed and began flipping through the instructions. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the ring this morning," he mumbled inaudibly. Bakura glanced up for a moment, making his hikari uneasy, but brushed off the disturbance as nothing more than a passing mosquito. Ryou heaved a sigh of relief and went back to working on the DVD player.  
  
:::twenty minutes later:::  
  
Bakura was now lying on the couch half asleep, with the manga resting on his chest. "Ra, this is taking forever," he thought, "and I thought five-thousand years in the ring seemed like an eternity." Suddenly, his light jumped up from his spot on the floor. This startled the spirit, knocking him off of the couch and onto a conveniently placed screwdriver. You can pretty much guess what his reaction was. Ryou just sat there and stared in awe as his yami banished the screwdriver to the Shadow Realm while rubbing his behind. "Note to self," Ryou uttered mentally, "try not to upset your psychotic yami." Bakura growled. Ryou gulped and laughed nervously.  
  
Ryou learned a valuable lesson that day: "Insulting your psychotic yami does tend to upset them."  
  
:::ten minutes later:::  
  
Anyway, after the bleeding had stopped and the bandages had been applied to his nose, Ryou was finally able to explain everything to his impatiently waiting yami. He gazed up at the spirit and began to ramble of an apology, "Okay, Bakura, I am so sorry about the screwdriver and the insults and all, but I was just going to ask you a question, so please do not beat me to a bloody---" Bakura clasped his hand over his hikari's mouth, releasing it so he could actually breathe. He just glared at the boy for a moment before finally speaking up, "What?" Ryou just gave him a confused look, making the spirit roll his eyes. "The question," he growled, "the one you so urgently had to ask me?" Ryou nodded slowly before catching on.  
  
"Oh yes, now I remember. I wanted to know, um," he stammered trying to find his train of thought. The tomb robber just stood there annoyed. "Oh yeah," he spoke up quickly, "I was wondering if you had seen my address book? I kind of need it right now." "What makes you think that I would have that Ra-forsaken booklet?" Bakura retorted. Ryou narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "I never accused you of taking it. Bakura?" The spirit sighed, "I must admit hikari, you are good." He pulled the address book out of his back pocket and offered it to his light. Ryou blinked unbelievably as his yami slinked off to the couch where he lay staring at the ceiling.  
  
He merely shrugged and began scanning the small, blue book for the number he desired. When he finally arrived at the page he was looking for, Ryou stopped and glared at his other half. "Bakura?! What in Ra's name did you do to my address book?!" He continued to death-glare the spirit, who was now feigning sleep with a rather large smirk spread across his face.  
  
Sorry, that is all for now, but I will try to update soon. You do not honestly think I would end this without thanking all you kind reviewers that have reviewed my story thus far. Well, thank you all so very much; you have been so encouraging to me!!! , Later- Seto 


	3. Roadrunner Ryou aka The Plotless Chapter

Okay, people, I must be some kind of pathological liar or something. I know that I promised you more frequent updates, and I am so sorry for not coming through on that. Just to show I am sorry: if you review this extremely short, pathetic excuse for a chapter, feel free to chuck any random objects at my head while doing so. There, I hope that makes you feel better. Anyway, on a better note, thank you all so much for reviewing!!! ,  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may have slipped in there unnoticed.  
  
Ryou stormed over to the couch where his yami was pretending not to notice him, or at least not care. He swatted the spirit numerous times with the book in his hand before he finally calmed down. Bakura sat up and looked his hikari directly in the eye, his own expression a mixture of amusement and pure annoyance. "Ra, you hit like a girl," he stated smoothly, snatching the booklet from his awestruck light and flipping to the page in question. "Why, whatever did I do that was so bad?" he asked as innocently as possible, studying the page. At this, Ryou snapped out of his momentary daze, grabbing the open book and waving it through the air like a madman. "You know darn well that Yami does not look like that!" he shouted at the spirit.  
  
Bakura just sat there with wide, not too puppy-doggish eyes, if you get my drift. "What, I thought the stink lines were a nice touch," he said in defense. Sure enough, the page with Yugi's phone number was covered in crude doodles, a la Bakura, of the pharaoh and his hikari. Ryou just sighed and fell back onto the couch, eye twitching. "Yeah, whatever," he said, slamming his head against the back of the seat over and over again. Bakura watched on for about five minutes, until Ryou finally sat up. He looked slightly alarmed, though it could have just been the dain bramage setting in. "I forgot about the clock!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. racing into the kitchen. "That was sure a quick change in moods," thought the spirit, "I sure hope he hasn't been into those hormone supplements again." At that moment, Ryou came speeding back into the living room to retrieve his address book. He stopped abruptly, faced his yami, and made an interesting sound that resembled "meep meep" before heading back to the kitchen. "Or the sugar," added Bakura."  
  
Sorry about the extremely short, pathetic excuse for a chapter, but maybe writing less each time will help me update more often. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews, which made me want to slam my head against the couch. You people are too kind, you make me feel really bad for not updating. Well, chuck away!!! , 


End file.
